


[podfic] your albatross: carry it with no regrets

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] To See You There [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: Five moments in Clint Barton's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[your albatross: carry it with no regrets]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492022) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _[to see you there]_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Clint Barton's Ethics, Backstory, External/Objective POV

download/streaming:   
chapter 1: <https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B53013GhltOQcHpDdXRfN2p5OU0>  
link to full fic to follow once it's completed.


	2. Chapter 2

download/streaming: <https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B53013GhltOQcmFYZlplY1JBR00>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, relatively quickly! Now let's see if my new schedule allows the other three to be finished anytime soon. XD


	3. Chapter 3

download/streaming: <https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B53013GhltOQSGRXa3NZNXU0SUU>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to meeeee :D a present for yall.


	4. Chapter 4

download/streaming <https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B53013GhltOQMFkwc2pBZThuRjQ>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four! And five is recorded, just needs editing.


	5. Chapter 5

download/streaming: <https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RQQzepXR5ltVBNnbxBa0UGDzvLOo1fOg>

WOO IT'S DONE. gonna upload a complete version with all the chapters shortly.


	6. COMPLETE WORK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post the complete work as its own chapter so nobody would miss it.   
> NB: i unintentionally switched microphones 3 chapters in, so there's a noticeable sound quality change at around chapter 4. I may try to go back and fix that later, so watch this space. I ran a quick leveller over the whole thing so hopefully the volume levels won't change drastically between chapters at least. 
> 
> Thanks for waiting so long for this whole thing! It was so much fun to do. As soon as my voice recovers from the cold the baby gave us all, i'll be on to the next one. :D

download/streaming: <https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lDiDFagfsJl0CIqAoplfHcwi3vVndFRI>

**Author's Note:**

> UGH AUTISM AND TODDLERS. i thiiiiink i've found a semi regular recording slot in my day but i've learned better than to promise yall anything. sorry for the huge wait, i love all of you, thanks for listening. <3 <3 <3 I'll post a full-length version of all the chapters once the whole thing is done.


End file.
